Death Wishes
by Xianscent
Summary: It was like any normal day. The sun was shining, not one cloud was in the sky. It was like a dream... Until everything plummeted to a hellish, Stygian coma. And you cannot awaken from this deadly coma. B/L. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Warning(s): Rape, Torture, Slight Horror, possible Language.**

_Death Wishes_

_

* * *

_

It was such a sunny day today. The skies were a healthy blue and not one cloud was covering it. You literally had the urge to sing because the weather was so nice. But L refused to go out. He stayed inside on such a nice day, staring at a television screen.

He sat and sat inside the shady room. This was the beginning of the Kira cases, where more than fifteen victims have already fallen in the hands of, whom apparently calls himself, justice. A filthy, guile murderer he was.

The raven stood from his place, focused his gaze ahead of him and walked. There, in the other room where computers and more television screens were set, stood Yagami, Light, a brunette in his twenties. He wore no emotion on his face as he saw L enter the room. "L." he said with a blunt tone.

"For now on, we will be allies." said L, "And you will refer to me as Ryuzaki. We will be working together for a long time on the Kira case. I will take any questions now."

"I don't have any." Light replied.

"Good, I probably wasn't going to answer any anyway." L answered back. He sat in a chair and clicked around on the computer, watching live camera surveillance.

_Cocky guy..._ Light thought, sitting beside him. "Is there any new news on Kira?" he asked.

L took a blue jelly bean and placed it in his mouth, his eyes totally fixed on the computer monitor. "He apparently can kill without touching the victim, and he only kills victims that have been mentioned on the news, not the ones who have been hiding for very long." He placed another jelly bean into his mouth, "Kira can also manipulate his death patterns, as seen here on the screen. It's a big change since last week. But he is a fool. I have found evidence that he lives somewhere around these very few blocks." He touched a part of the screen where it had shown a map. Light's street was right in the middle.

The brunette's heart throbbed a little. _How could he have known that? What has he done to receive that kind of evidence? No, don't assume just yet. He could be playing along with something just to prove that I am Kira. Keep calm. Don't lose your cool._ "Really? That should narrow down who we have as our murderer." he said with a small exhale of a breath.

It made L take a glance at the brunette. "Yes." was all he replied. _Probability of Yagami-kun being Kira: sixty four percent. Eight percent increase._ He shoved the jelly bean jar aside and grabbed a full plate of cookies, eating them one by one. "You are welcome to have one."

"I'm not fond of sweets." Light mumbled, his heartbeat slowing down a little.

The electricity between the two was nearly visible. Tension was rising in the air, heating up the atmosphere. And the suspense. Oh, the suspense was terrible. It stuffed up the air and suffocated it.

"I do suspect you as Kira, you do know that. Right?" L asked as he ate his fourteenth cookie.

"You didn't tell me that actually, but I figured I would be." replied Light.

L pushed away his plate of cookies and exhaled a relaxed sigh, chewing on his thumbnail. He was thinking. Configuring something genius in his mind. But he was silent for several minutes, which dragged on as hours. "Nice weather we have today."

Light blinked. He was totally dumb-struck. _First he talks about Kira, murders and wrongs in the world, and now the weather? What is this!?_ "Yes, it's lovely." he replied with a very tiny edge to his voice.

L noticed it. "Why don't we go out?"

Now things seemed strange. It was out of the blue and very abnormal for the raven to say. Light lost his voice. He was actually silent.

"Well?" L asked, turning his chair to face Light.

The brunette stared at him. "...Sure." he replied lowly. He stood as L did, following him outside with his mouth hanging open. He was amazed. L was actually outside. In the fresh air. When the sun was shining as bright as it ever could. And he wore shoes.

"How about we play some tennis?"

_Tennis!?_ Light gawked at the words. He shook his head to snap out of his dazed state and exhaled a short breath. "Okay... But just to warn you, I'm pretty good." he said, a bit confident in his words.

L payed no attention as he walked down to the public tennis courts, spying two rackets and a crate full of tennis balls. How convenient. He picked up a racket and watched Light walk towards him. He saw the pure confusion on the brunette's face, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. "Do you want to serve first?"

"L-Let's flip a coin for it." replied Light, taking out a coin, "Heads or tails?"

"Tails." L answered.

Light froze a bit. The answer confused him. Wouldn't L want to be heads since he was apparently all powerful and the greatest person to ever set foot on the earth? But he flipped the coin anyway. Tails.

L was already on the court with a tennis ball in his hand, waiting for Light.

_He knew it was going to be tails..._ Light narrowed his eyes a bit and he stepped onto the court.

"Ready?" asked L, bouncing the ball softly on the court.

"Yeah." Light called.

L gently threw the ball above his head and smacked it down with such a powerful force, it was almost invisible.

Light just stood in place, blinking a few times. _He's good... Bastard... _And just as he crouched into a ready stance, L served again. Missed. Now he was angry.

The ball flew down once more and Light got there just in time to smack it back. Back and forth the ball went, being harshly abused by their rackets until it split right down the middle and burst into three separate pieces.

"It seems we have broken the ball." L inquired, staring down at what was a ball in front of him.

Light rolled his eyes. "Are you _sure_ it's broken?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." L replied.

The brunette smacked his forehead with his hand. "Okay. Let's get another ball then." he muttered, taking another ball from the crate, "Your serve."

L nodded, catching the ball as Light threw it to him. Yet again he served. They hit the ball back and forth to each other again, splitting several more tennis balls afterward. The boiling sun was right above them as they played. And the hours dragged on forever.

But something caught L's eye. He froze right in the middle of the game, dropping his racket as he swung, letting it slide across the court. And the ball hit him right in the chest.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry!" Light called.

But L didn't even notice it. His eyes were wide, staring at something far outside the court in the shadows. He didn't move. His face was bone white.

"Ryuzaki?" Light waved a hand in front of the raven's face.

L's eyes stared straight ahead.

Light gulped. The man did actually seem a bit frightening when he was terrified. But what had spooked him? "Come on, Ryuzaki. Maybe this is too much sun for you." said the brunette, taking L's arm and trying to drag him off of the court.

The raven shivered and slowly started to walk forward on his own. _I saw him... I know I did. Backup was staring me straight in the face with those bloody red eyes. He has grown so much since the last time I saw him... Although I didn't clearly see his face... I knew it was him. I knew it. But... what does he want with me...?_

"Ryuzaki, come on. What the hell are you staring at?" Light followed L's eyes into an alleyway. It was pitch black and it looked like it hasn't been stepped in for years.

_Had he escaped from Wammy's? No, it isn't possible. He had A with him the whole time until the incident. He couldn't possibly be that depressed, could he? Does he want some sort of revenge to take upon me? Yet, I have done nothing wrong to cause him pain... Have I?_

"Ryuzaki!"

L jumped, staring at Light for the longest amount of time. "I'm... sorry." he said, staring down at the ground. He was ashamed of himself. It could have been a trick of his mind. There was no way on earth Beyond Birthday would ever harm him. He did nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Light bent down to meet L's gaze. "Hey, it's alright. Don't be sad." he said. _Damn it! I showed affection! What th- Why the hell did I do that!?_ He stood back up, looking away from the raven.

L blinked and looked up. "Okay." he replied. _Yagami-kun is comforting me... Probability he is Kira: forty two percent. Decreased twenty two percent._ "Thank you."

"Yeah... Let's go." Light mumbled lowly.

They both walked together in silence, not taking one glance at each other as they entered the building. It was just total silence. Not even the buzzing of lights, television screens or computers were heard. "It's kinda stuffy in here, isn't it?" Light said after the longest moment of silence.

L simply nodded, clicking a button for the air conditioner. It was set on high cool and it was on the coldest setting.

Light instantly shivered from the extreme cold. "Thanks." he mumbled, sitting down beside L.

The raven turned every camera in the city on and stared up at the screens, chewing hard on his thumbnail. There was nothing. No sign of Beyond at all. He exhaled a long breath and shut his eyes, resting his face into his knees.

"Maybe you should sleep." Light said, noticing that L was a bit over tired.

L thought for a moment. "Yes... You're right. I should sleep." he replied. Slowly, he rose from his seat, disconnecting any camera that was the least bit helpful and headed for his bedroom.

"H-Hey, what am I supposed to do when you're gone?" Light called.

L froze for a second, turned to his right and picked up a laptop from off of the table. "Come with me." he replied.

Light's heart had skipped a beat. Where was L going to take him? "Okay." he answered a bit cheerfully. He felt as happy as a school girl. It disturbed him so.

The raven opened his bedroom door and slowly walked inside, sitting down on his bed. "Sit next to me." Light did so. "I want you to e-mail Watari and tell him that there may be a situation going on involving Backup. Backup with a capital B. Tell him to have the building just a bit more secure... And you can put in whatever you'd like. Bring up cookies, cakes, sweets, tea. Anything you'd like to eat. He'll bring it for us."

Light nodded and took the laptop from L, starting to stand when he was pulled back down to the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked L.

"I-Inside?" Light squeaked, feeling his cheeks grow warm.

L shook his head. "You are staying right here. I'm a very light sleeper, so if you try to do something I will wake up instantly and catch you. Lay down right next to me." he ordered.

Light shivered a bit, but nodded and did as he was told, covering himself a little. It was very chilly from the air conditioner blowing right into the room. "Night, Ryuzaki." he mumbled.

"Good night, Yagami-kun." replied L, hugging his pillow tightly as he fell asleep.

It wasn't until the late afternoon that Light had e-mailed Watari. He yawned, starting to feel a little tired himself. He barely had enough strength to keep his eyes open. L had worn him out badly. With a small sigh he shifted closer to the raven. Strange as it is, he was unbelievably warm. Almost burning hot. Light secretly liked it. Slowly and softly he snaked his arm around L

And just as he was about to fall right to sleep, the window shattered into thousands of tiny, glistening shards.

L had already sprung from his bed, examining the damage.

_Damn he's quick._ Light thought. "What happened?"

The raven didn't reply. He simply bent down, picked up a rock with a note tied to it and took it inside, cutting the string. With a trembling hand, he took the note and opened it: **Good morning, my Lawli.** He wasn't sure if the message was written in strawberry jam, or blood. Maybe a mix of both.

He slowly placed the note down, giving a long sigh. _He is here... _With a blank stare on his face, he turned to the television screens, watching each and every one closely. But one was glitching. It caught L's eye. Very closely he watched it and someone was there messing with the camera.

"Lawli, I know you're watching this."

L completely froze.

"I've missed you oh so very much. It has been a long time, hasn't it? I miss that pretty little face of yours, it's so soft and perfect. But... Your time is up now." A cackle of laughed emitted from the speakers. And all that was seen was a silhouette of Beyond, his crimson eyes flashing a bright ruby in the reflection of the light.

"...Oh? What's this? An innocent citizen? What a lovely victim!" B smirked and grabbed a man from off of the street, dragging him far into the alleyway where the camera was. "Oh, you are so shy. Why don't you say hi to the camera before death awaits your very soul?"

With a loud, mechanical laugh, B took out a pocket knife and tore off the man's shirt, carving the steel blade deep within his flesh. He smirked at the blood that poured from the wounds. Laughed at the screams that could not be muffled. And he flung the pocket knife to the ground, taking the camera and setting it where the message on the man's back was clear to read.

**My precious Lawli. I will find you. I will have you. And you can't stop me.**

"That was... terrible..." Light gasped, staring at the screen with slight horror in his eyes. He had never seen anything like it. And the worst part was he was suffering greatly, waiting for death to take his life.

L was silent. Dead silent. And completely frozen from head to toe. It was disturbing. No one could ever be that statue-like and just stand so still, so silently.

"R-Ryuzaki? Are you alri-"

The raven snatched the phone from the table, sitting down in his chair and calling Watari. "I want this building completely secured. I don't care how long it takes, I want it secure. No one enters or leaves. This is a high risk alert. Not a drill." He slammed the phone down with a harsh force, handing Light his personal cell phone, "Call Yagami-san now and tell him that you won't be seeing him for a while. Also tell him to contact the other members of the police force and that I will not be needing them for a short period of time. They will also not be allowed to enter the building. Matsuda-san!"

The thin, sheepish male turned L's way, blinking several times. "Y-Yes?"

"Contact the whole investigation group and tell them that this building is on high security alert. It is _not_ a drill. No one is allowed to leave or enter the building. No one is to contact family members or friends without my permission. No one is permitted to answer a call without my permission. Must I repeat?"

Matsuda gave a long whine and shook his head. He knew no one would believe him, but he would follow orders, leaving not a second later.

"Securing the building, huh?"

L actually cringed at the voice.

"You can't stop me from coming in. In fact... I'm already inside." B gave a loud cackle of laughter, facing the camera towards a hallway. He was inside. "Security can't stop me, my precious Lawli. I can always break through, no matter what you try. And where ever you're hiding right now... I can find you in seconds. So you might as well stay put and be a good boy. I'll see you in a minute!"

The footage was cut.

L's mind was totally distraught. And at this very moment, the investigation crew was being kidnapped, one by one. Watari was even gone. _What is happening..._

"Ryuzaki!!" Matsuda barged into the room panting erratically, his eyes wide with fear. "Everyone... Everyone is gone! They d-disappeared! I'm scared! I don't wanna die so young!" he cried, literally bursting into tears.

"He isn't after you, he's after me!" L yelled, "Get a hold of yourself! Stop acting like a child and find somewhere safe to stay until this is over!"

Matsuda stared at the raven. He had never seen or heard Ryuzaki yell before. It was... strange. He slowly nodded and walked out of the room, only to scream in terror as a young raven took him into the shadows.

"Matsuda!" L cried, looking out of the doorway. He was gone. No one was left in the building but Light and L.

"...Ryuzaki. What's happening?" asked Light.

L sighed, closing the doors and locking them, along with several windows. "Very bad things, Yagami-kun." he answered lowly. Slowly, he sat in his chair and listened to dead silence. It was unbelievably quiet in that pale, almost sickly looking, building. And at that very moment, the electricity was cut off, leaving the whole building pitch black at 10:37 p.m. The darkness went on until midnight. The lights merely flickered on and off in one area. Of course, that was what Beyond wanted them to look at, it couldn't fool L. And so he watched the darkened areas.

But then...

He soon noticed that Light was gone. "Yagami-kun?" he called, standing from his chair.

"Hm?" a voice replied.

L was pretty sure it was Light's, it was a close match. "Where did you go?" he asked.

There was a slight pause. "I'm here, no need to worry."

"Sit next to me then." L replied.

"No, I'm quite fine over here. Seriously, you don't have to worry."

L sighed. "If you're sure."

"Very." At that moment, the male stood and placed his hands over L's eyes, smiling a bit. "Guess who!" he singsonged, gently nuzzling his nose into L's messy black hair.

"Yagami-kun, I have no time for games." L responded bluntly.

The boy smirked, taking tight fistfuls of L's hair. "Are you sure about that?" he growled, leaning close to the raven's ear.

L winced a bit, seeing a pair of bloody eyes reflect off of the black computer screen. "Backup..." he whispered lowly.

"Excuse _me!?_" yelled Beyond, tugging harshly at L's hair, "What did you just call me!? I **hate** that name! Hate hate HATE IT! And it's all _your_ fault!"

"B-Backup, calm down." L stuttered.

"**Don't call me that!!**" B screamed, balling his hand into a fist, raising it high in the air and punching L right in the face.

The raven flinched in reply, tensing up instantly. He felt something warm trickle down the side of his face. It was definitely blood.

B was aroused by the red liquid. He automatically licked the blood from L's face, purring directly into his ear. "Are you gonna be a good boy, Lawli?" he whispered, taking a cloth doused with a series of heavy drugs from his pocket.

L replied with a small nod.

B gave a small cackle of laughter, pressing the cloth to L's mouth, also covering his nose.

The raven gave a few short gasps of air as he tightly grasped onto B's arm, slowly weakening and becoming dizzy. And everything quickly faded to an unknown, sinister darkness.

-----

**Unknown**

-----

L couldn't remember the last time he had felt like he'd slept for days. He barely had enough strength to even lift his own head. "Where... am I?" He was sitting on a cold, damp, concrete floor. The air was arid and hard to breath in. He tried to stand from the floor, but failed to do so. He felt lifeless. Equivalent to a gummy worm. He rest his head against the cold concrete, staring up at the ceiling. It was lined with rusted chains and metal and the walls faded away, absorbing the rusty, oozing liquid from the ceiling. _Seems like hell..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own the plot of this story.**

It was 8:13 a.m. The morning sun seeped through the cracks of barricaded windows. The musty smell of metal and decaying wood filled the room. And in that very room, ahead of L, was only one door made of rusted steel. It looked as if it could snap apart at any moment.

To his right was some sort of metal object, relevant to a small dagger, stuck into the gray bricked wall. On his left was clutter and furniture. There was actually a decent sized bed and it was actually not that dirty or destroyed. Behind him was just a shadowed wall.

L slowly crawled over to the bed, scraping his palms and wrists against the rough concrete in the process. He clutched the bed post for support and pulled himself up, weakly plopping himself onto the bed, too weak to swing his legs up. So they rest on the cold floor as he wrapped his arms tightly around a somewhat soft pillow, resting his head atop it. This was the first time L ever wanted to sleep the pain and numbness off. But now was not the time to sleep.

"I see you've found the bed."

The raven weakly pulled his head up, forcing himself to use whatever energy he had left, and stared at his copy.

B smirked and leisurely walked over to L, staring down at the older male. "Well? Get on the bed!" he ordered.

"I can't..." L mumbled, digging his fingers into the bed sheets.

"Don't make excuses! I said get _up!_" B snarled, tightly grabbing L's legs.

And the raven shrieked in reply, trying to kick B away, his whole body spasming from the electrical jolts of stinging pain shooting in waves right under his skin. He sobbed and fell right onto the cold floor as B released him, still slightly spasming and uncontrollably shivering.

Beyond thought for a moment, staring down at L. "Perhaps I gave you a little too much spilanthol... No matter." He snickered and sat on the raven's thighs, listening to the screams and shrieks of agony. It was similar to bloody Mary, only, possibly, more torturous. "Are you gonna listen to me? Huh?"

"Get off!" L yelled in reply.

"Do _not_ talk back to me!" snarled B, smacking L harshly across the face, putting a gash in his cheek, "You follow _**my**_ orders! _Not_ the other way around!"

"O-Okay!"

B scowled. "_What did I just say!?_" He repeatedly punched L in the face, bruising his cheeks and forehead, allowing the skin to split apart and bleed continuously. "You are _untrained_ and _disobedient!_ Like a _mutt!_ You _will_ be loyal to me or else you'll suffer _the damned pain and torture!! __**Understand!?**_"

L stared up at B, his eyes wide and flooded with horror. He nodded slowly, his hands twitching and his body continuously shivering as B continued to sit on him. Tears stained his cheeks and shirt. They would not stop. They would never stop.

"Be good!" ordered Beyond, "Or I'll just hit you more and _more!_ And I don't think you would like getting hurt any more, huh, Lawli? I really didn't want to hurt your pretty face, but you're a very bad puppy. Very... _very_ bad. You must be taught right from wrong."

_I'm... bad?_ Thought L, trying to accept it. But the words just wouldn't sink into his head. He refused to be a killers pet. Especially Beyond's. Again he nodded, feeling Beyond's bony hands graze along his sides. "W-What are you-"

"Shut up! You _aren't _allowed to talk unless I say so!" B scoffed, digging his dirty nails into L's sides.

The raven spasmed and whimpered in reply, nodding once more.

B lifted up L's shirt and peered down at his back, running his fingers along the visible bones. _So skinny... and unhealthy. Doesn't he know how to eat right? Oh... All I saw in the kitchen was damn cookies, cakes and other shit. The poor thing is probably starving to death. And doesn't he ever go outside? He's paler than the walls!_

L kept still, wondering what Beyond was doing. It seemed unlikely that he would just watch and experiment with him like this. So he turned his head to look up at B. His expression was absolutely blank. But there was a hint of something in those dark, icy eyes. L couldn't decode it.

B abruptly rose from sitting on L and slammed the steel door as he left the room, leaving behind a shattered echo from the door slamming.

The detective sighed, trying his hardest to stand from the floor. But he collapsed under his own weight, unable to move. Drugs were actually very strong, absolutely potent. He didn't even think that something so small could affect his body so much, no matter how much he knew about drugs. Very slowly he crawled over to the window covered with wooden planks. He placed one hand on the plank second from the bottom and tugged hard to pull it off, squinting his eyes and sinking in the burst of sunlight that shone into the room.

L saddened a bit. All there was in front of him was a darkened, overshadowed forest. He already knew wolves rested within those shadows. There was no escape. He gently rest his head against the windowsill and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off into a heavy sleep.

-----

An explosion of thunder awoke L that night. It was 9:28 p.m. He turned his head to the side, having it feel just a bit heavy. It was raining hard. It pounded on the glass windows. The noise echoed through the empty, dark hallways, creating a melody of loneliness. Beside L, on the floor, was a plate of freshly sliced cucumbers, apples, oranges and kiwi. He rolled his eyes and groaned, turning away from the plate. _First abuse and the use of illegal drugs, now real torture?_

He curled up into a ball, but wasn't able to move his right leg up. He tugged a bit harder and heard something click. And then the pain sunk in. He let out a scream, staring down at his right leg. Three pieces of sharpened metal penetrated and curled into L's muscle, having him unable to move. And the pain from the spilanthol just made it all the more worse. He cried and sobbed and bit hard into the pillow provided, his body starting to spasm again from the excruciating pain. The skin and muscle only tore more from him struggling and uncontrollably moving. He couldn't stop himself. The sheets started to pool from all of the blood that poured from his leg.

It was a huge trap. B stood beside the bed at an instant, staring down at L. "It seems you have tried to escape." he stated, pulling a gear back on the metal contraption to release itself from L's leg. "Are you being bad again?"

"N-No..." L whimpered, sobbing harshly into the pillow.

B narrowed his eyes and punched L in the chest, taking out a pocket knife. "You're _lying!_" he hissed, carving the blade into the raven's flesh.

He shrieked and struggled in reply, the stinging pain burning him inside out. The skin splitting more each time he moved or took a gasp for air. The blood pouring from his body as if it had a mind of its own. "Please!" he sobbed.

"_**What!?**_" B seethed through his teeth, jabbing the knife deeper into L's skin.

The raven screamed and screamed, his flesh starting to feel like it was aflame. The tears flooded from his eyes, making them dry out and sting greatly. "I-I'll b-b-be goo-od." he spluttered, whimpering uncontrollably as he squeezed his eyes shut.

B couldn't believe it. _L has to be punished. Greatly punished. Do it! He was being bad! He is a horrid, untrained, wild animal! Tame that thing you call your pet!_ He gave a malicious smirk, flinging his knife to the side, tearing L's jeans to shreds. Next, he took off his own jeans, letting them fall to the floor.

L only stared at him in shock, not familiar with the act.

"You are **bad.** Very _**bad!**_" B growled, setting L up as he liked, "You don't listen to _me!?_ I'll _make_ you listen! You'll _learn! Learn, Lawliet! Fucking learn! And don't you ignore __**me!**_" He thrust hard and fast through L's entrance, feeling him instantly tense up. He listened to the shrieks and gasping sobs and cries of the older one, only finding it to arouse him more.

He groaned and moaned at the heat, and stared in awe at the trickling blood that oozed down the raven's legs. It only benefited him more. He thrust deeper and became rougher as time passed, tearing at the soft tissue inside of L, pulling back harshly on his hair as he released deep within him. And he quickly pulled back, grabbing his jeans from the floor. "I was just being nice this time. Keep being bad and the punishments will exceed."

He slammed the door as he left, leaving a scarred L behind. The detective was beaten. Physically, mentally and any other way possible. B had taken away his pride, dignity and virginity all at one time. It was pure hell. Pure torture. No one could possibly go through this and live, so why did L continue to live on and have the pain take over him? It was simple. B didn't want him to die.

-----

**Hospital (near the International Police Head Quarters)**

-----

"Dad, I swear! Ryuzaki was taken away! I could see through the key lock of the closet I was locked in. He was drugged and dragged out of th- Hey! That hurts!" Light yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm trying to help." replied the nurse, trying to bandage the brunette up, but he kept jerking back from the pain. He was gagged, tied up, beat harshly and locked into a closet. Everything was slightly blurred afterward, mainly because he was hit one too many times on the head.

"Are you sure this happened? Fear could trigger hallucinations." said Soichiro, trying to restrain his son from killing the nurse. After all, she was trying her best.

Light groaned a bit. "Yes. I'm positive." he mumbled, "And I really don't want to explain it for the seventh time. My head..."

Soichiro sighed and nodded. "Rest, you need it." he said, "What did this... Kidnapper look like?"

"I really don't remember... It was pitch black and he moved around so quick, it was amazing." answered Light, resting back on the gurney provided, "He was stealthy... and he actually knew what he was doing. He _knew_ what to do with everyone, which scares me. It's almost genius..." His words slightly slurred and jumble together. He then started to babble unintelligibly, his eyes closing half way. "I'm sleepy..." he concluded, hugging the white pillow tightly.

Soichiro once again nodded, covering Light and reporting the news to Watari.

The elderly one simply nodded. He knew who he was working with. A cruel murderer. A sly male just a few years younger than L himself. Beyond Birthday. "Excuse me." he said, bowing his head, "I have a few matters to attend to now." He left as Soichiro gave a small nod in reply. _What have we got ourselves into..._

-----

**Abandoned Warehouse (Kitchen)**

-----

It was ten minutes to midnight. Beyond had been standing in the kitchen for more than two hours, actually cooking a cake. This was his third attempt. "Okay... I need two eggs, not three." he mumbled to himself as he read a cookbook. With a sharp sigh he cracked two eggs into a bowl with some flour and sugar. He next added a little vanilla and salt, mixing it together. "Oh! I almost forgot." he exclaimed, grabbing a jar of strawberry jam and pouring it into the mix, "The most important ingredient."

He smirked and mixed well, pouring the batter into a pan, placing it into the oven. "Hmm... This should only take about twenty minutes or so. In the meantime I should check up on my Lawli."

With a small yawn he emerged from the kitchen, walked down a long hallway and made a sharp turn to the left, ending up at the large, rusted steel door. He pulled the door back and got down on all fours, crawling over to the bed. L was dead asleep with nothing but a bloody, long sleeved shirt on. He stared down at the plate on the floor. L still didn't eat. It infuriated him. He forcefully nudged the raven awake, narrowing his eyes. "You did not eat a thing." he grumbled.

L backed up toward the corner of the mattress, careful not to set off the trap on his leg again. Fear flooded his face. "I... I am not fond of fruits..." he said lowly, never taking his eyes off of B, "I like sweets better..."

"But sweets aren't good for you, Lawliet." B replied a bit mono-toned.

L flinched at the mentioning of his name. This was twice Beyond had said it. It completely disgusted him. "It is the only substance I eat."

"And that's why you're so unhealthy!" B snapped back instantly.

"But I'm perfectly fine." L replied reassuringly.

Beyond exhaled a slow breath, trying hard to keep his anger down. He squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just eat one thing off of that plate to make me feel better." he muttered in a low growl.

"I refuse." L said.

B scowled at the words, tightly fisting his hands into L's hair. "You're lucky I gave you anything at _all_ to eat! You're so inconsiderate towards _me!_"

L frowned. "And I should say the same to you."

"_Excuse me!?_" B snarled, "You _dare_ talk back to _me_ like that!? Who do _you_ think you are!? Huh!? _Who!?_ I'll tell _you_ who you are and what you are! You are _**nothing**_ until you're _behavior is better! Get used to learning what is right and wrong around here! Because I can see a __**shit**__ load of scars on your body in the future! __**Understand!? Do you!?**_" He raised his hand and it came crashing down against L's cheek, splitting the flesh wide open again. "_Why don't you learn already!? Learn! Obey! __**Obey!**_" His hand tugged at the metal contraption around L's leg, having it set off again.

The metal curled into the raven's sore, swollen muscle, bleeding worse than last time. And his screams were ear-splitting. He choked out sobs into his pillow, spasming uncontrollably from the tremendous amount of pain. His grip was tight around the bedsheets. So tight they started to rip apart. And the pain worsened as he couldn't control his body no longer. The metal blade started to scrape and grind in between the two bones in his leg, resulting a popping sound to occur. A painful pop. It didn't break or anything, it just almost dislocated then snapped back into the socket just in time. And he soon passed out from all of the pain. He couldn't take it any longer.

B's snickering erupted into mindless cackling as he stared at all of the blood that pooled on top of the sheets. _So beautiful..._ he thought. _Nicely done. You did a good job today. You feel refreshed, don't you? Yes... Absorb that feeling and sink it in. It feels nice, yes? Of course it does! That's the feeling of being a winner! Being dominant. You've won._ "I've won..." The words flowed from his mouth so easily, so smoothly.

He grinned cruelly to himself. He deeply thought for a moment, then heard a timer set off inside of the building. "Oh!" he exclaimed, his expression softening greatly, "The cake is ready!"

-----

**Abandoned Warehouse (Five hours later: L's bedroom)**

-----

It was 5:11 a.m. The skies were dark gray and the very light chirping of birds were faintly heard outside. B was overly happy this morning. He walked down the halls with a big slice of cake on a place, strolling into, what you would consider, L's bedroom. "Lawli-pop!" he chimed, twirling his fingers into L's naturally black hair, "Look what I have for you for breakfast!"

"No..." L drawled.

"No?" asked B, "Why not? No is rather a crude answer to give. After all, I did make it just for you."

L whimpered and whined a little, gently clawing his fingers at the gray-bricked walls. "Don't... Stop... I don't want to..." he mumbled. It appeared he was talking in his sleep.

B was getting a little worried. "Is someone hurting you, Lawli? Who's ass am I kicking today? Huh?" he questioned quickly, tilting his head at an odd angle to look at L's face.

But L was silent now. He rested back against the sheets, shivering slightly.

"Are you cold? Are you hurt? Speak to me, Lawli! I need answers from you!" B cried frantically. He was suddenly acting like a mother. Is this how he always acted when he was in a good mood?

"...No." L whimpered again, turning himself around so that his back wasn't facing B. He reached out and wrapped his arms around B, fisting his hands tightly into his skin.

"H-hey! Ow, ow! Bad, Lawli! You aren't a koala!" Beyond growled, taking L's hands and prying them off of his body.

And that's when L awoke from his slumber, staring directly into B's eyes. "I'm... sorry. I'm bad..." he said, his voice a bit hazy as he pulled back from his copy.

"Yes. Bad." B huffed, now smirking a bit sinisterly, "Now you're starting to get it, huh? Good boy, Lawli..." He took the plate of cake from the floor, where he placed it first, and held it right under L's nose.

L sniffed. It was cake. Real cake. He weakly rose his hand to grab it, but B smacked it down with a sudden force.

"Impatient, are we?" B purred, placing his hand yet again on the metal contraption around L's leg, "If you're my pet, you must _eat_ like a pet. Mouth only, no hands allowed."

With a sigh L stared Beyond, soon lowering his eyes to the cake. He gently opened his mouth and took a bite of the cake, looking up at his copy to see if he was pleased.

He indeed was.

_This is absolutely embarrassing... But it's food..._ thought L, feeling vanilla icing stick to the area around his mouth.

B smirked and placed his bony hand atop L's head, feeling his flinch and tense up. He assumed that L wouldn't screw anything up today, but things could change, he supposed. Slowly he started to stroke L's hair between his fingers, watching his reaction. "Come on, eat, Lawli. You need to eat." he cooed, pushing down on L's head, forcing him to eat.

L whimpered a little and obeyed, being forced to scoff down the cake.

B slowly raised his index finger, wiped the icing clean off of L's mouth and pushed his finger though the raven's lips, waiting for him to swallow. He did. "I make a pretty damn good cake, don't I?" he said proudly.

The older male nodded hesitantly.

"I'm glad you agree." B growled lowly, grinning cruelly at L. He grabbed the detective's shoulders and pinned him back to the mattress, laying on top of him, purring softly. Purring. He had never had such a masked look upon his face.

L couldn't decode what B was thinking or planning.

But as B stared at him, his expression became blank. His bloody eyes lost their sinister light. The look stared right through L.

"...B?" asked L. "Beyond..?"

B kept silent as he slowly tilted his head at an odd angle, staring down at L. _What is this...?_ he asked himself. _This... awkward feeling. It burns yet relaxes me... And it's just growing. It's pissing me off!_

_That is affection, B!_

B blinked and mentally shuttered at the voice. It was so familiar. It wasn't L's or his own. So... Who was it? _Affection? What are you talking about? Who are you!?_

_Oh, B!_ The voice teased. _You know me! Don't you remember?_

_No._

_Tsk, tsk. I can't believe you do not remember me. And... I see that you have a little something towards L._

_E-Excu – **What!? I do not!** That is ridiculous! I would **never!**_

_Are you sure? It looks as if you're going to do something a bit mature there._

_Like what!?_

_Mmm... Maybe kiss him, maybe something a little more. You really do like him, don't you? Love him?_

"Shut _up!_" B shrieked, his voice filled with pure torture, "Shut the _fuck up! You don't know how I feel! Stop __**speaking! Stop following me!!**_" His crimson eyes glowered down at L. "And _you!_ You're the reason-! Stop looking at me like that! _Stop it, stop it! __**Stop it!**_"

"B-But I'm not doi-"

"_I said shut __**UP!**_" B screamed. He punched L. Just kept punching and punching him, bruising his flesh over and over again. He grabbed L and flung him to the wall, setting off the metal contraption for the third time on the opposite leg.

The raven let out a cry in reply, sobbing as he felt the blood pool beneath his feet.

"This is _**your**__ fault, you disgusting, horrible __**mutt**__!_" B snarled, starting to sweat a little from punching L so hard. He threw the man to the floor, kicking him in the side, almost bruising every delicate organ. He took his treasured pocket knife out and started carving into L's flesh, deeply and painfully. So deep that the skin split itself and continuously bled. He stood, licking the blood from the steel blade, staring down at his masterpiece: **BB**.

"Bad..." the killer whispered lowly, "Very bad..." He placed the knife into his pocket, slamming the thick, steel door as he left. The strength was suddenly sapped from his body and he collapsed to the floor right outside L's bedroom. "I've... learned something today..." he whispered to himself, feeling the tears roll down his cheeks, "I'm no good e-either... On the inside..." He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm pretty fucking ugly..."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: My apologies to LightofaThousandSuns. I actually did not notice that my story had been a smidge too close yours, and I have only read about a chapter, which is very strange. I have no intention of plagiarizing your wonderful work, so I will take many precautions. Again, my apologies.**

* * *

**I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. Just the plot.**

**Abandoned Warehouse (Beyond's bedroom)**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

"What do I do...?" B had been sitting in his room for hours on end. It was eight o'clock on the dot. The sun was a weak red color as it sat just above the horizon. The sky was painted a beautiful red-orange. It was similar to the perfect glass of red wine. It smeared across the edge of the horizon, fusing with a color similar to pumpkin, then ending with a very light pink on the opposite side of the sun.

The killer sighed, staring out of his window at the ground. But there wasn't just ground there. There was a kitten too, staring up at B. Its eyes were a melted gold. One ear was also missing, along with a chunk of its hind leg. A long, perfectly straight scar glided right across its left eye, also having many patches of fur missing from its coat. It meowed rather hoarsely, but friendly at B.

B rest his head against the windowsill, shrugging. "I can't do that though, Ace." he mumbled, sniffling a little. "He don't like me no more. I-I've done horrible things t-to him, but I guess he deserved it... Right?"

Ace only mewed softly as a response.

B sniffled a bit more, wiping the tears from his cheeks. He took Ace into his arms and snuggled him a little, lying down on his bed. "You know..." he said lowly, "I d-do miss you... It's been years since I saw that cute face of yours. How many... maybe seven years? Six years? I don't remember." He was smiling. Actually smiling a very warm smile towards the kitten. "And look at those blue eyes you have there. They're like two stunning sapphires. And that soft blonde hair... Slightly curled at the end... Makes you look like a child, but in a good way, yes?" It appears he was hallucinating, thinking that the kitten was his old childhood friend, A.

"And you still wear that scarf?" asked B, placing his hands in the air above the kitten. It looked as if he was fixing or rearranging something. "You always did love scarves... I guess it was because I told you you looked good in them, or maybe you really did like them a lot. They still look good on you. Really good in fact." He smiled that warming smile again.

"Do... Do you remember when we were just kids? Playing outside in the schoolyard that one day and you lost that little... Eh... Um, what was it again?" All of a sudden he greatly saddened. "How could I forget...?

"...Oh! Oh, oh! It was that feather necklace you had, wasn't it? Yes! I remember! You cherished that thing, wouldn't let anyone see it or touch it, but me, 'cause you loved it so much and didn't want it stolen... I remember..."

-----

**||October 7th|| Wammy's House Twelve Years Ago (Outside: Playground)**

-----

"_My name is Ace... What's yours?"_

"_...Are you talking to me?" asked B, staring at the blonde in front of him from his seat in the corner of the playground._

_A nodded, sitting beside B. "What's your name?" he asked again, a bit softer this time._

_B averted his eyes for a long moment. "Beyond." the seven year old replied lowly._

"_Beyond? I like that name." A said with a bright smile, placing his warm hand in B's cold, bony one, "Come on! Let's play. I have a game we can both play together. It's called tag. Someone is called 'It' and 'It' chases around the person who isn't tagged yet, like this." The six year old rose his hand and gently pat B's shoulder. "And then the person who is tagged is called 'It' now. And we just keep playing like that. Do you wanna play?"_

"_Okay." B replied, slowly standing up, "Who's 'It'?"_

_A giggled and gently pat B on the nose with his finger, running away instantly. "You are!" he called._

_B blinked then smiled, running through the playground, chasing A around. He soon caught up with A, tagging him. "You're 'It'!" he said, laughing as he ran away._

_With a bubbly laugh, A chased after the boy, soon coming to a dead stop. He watched B gently lean his torso forward, having his hands touch the leaves on the ground. He was on all fours, crawling, running._

"_What's the matter?" asked B, grinning as he circled around once or twice._

_A blinked several times. "Nothing." he replied, starting to chase after B again. But this time, he was much faster, almost impossible to catch._

_He literally flew across the orange and red leaves as he ran, clinging to the earth as he crouched down._

"_Doggie!" A cried, tackling B and hugging him tightly._

_B merely blinked at the sudden action._

"_You're just like a doggie! But you're snugglier than a doggie!" A giggled and rolled around in the leaves with B, hearing him start to laugh too. They had such a great time together, just rolling around together as the sun lowered and sat at the horizon. A held B close as they stopped rolling around, both breathless. He smiled. "That was a good game." he said._

"_Yeah." B replied, slowly wrapping his arms around the tiny blonde._

_A giggled a bit, looking up. "Do you wanna play a different game now?" he asked._

"_Okay." said B, helping A stand. But he suddenly noticed the look of worry upon his face. "W-what's wrong?"_

"_My necklace! I-It's gone!" A cried, frantically looking through the leaves. Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "I can't believe I lost it! I-It's really g-gone..."_

_B crouched next to A, hovering his hand above the boy's shoulder, not sure whether to touch him or not. "You don't have to cry... I'll help you look for it." he said, turning his head downward to look at A's face._

"_W-We can't find it i-in the leaves, it b-blends in t-too much." A sobbed, crying a bit harder._

"_Hey! That freaky kid hurt A!" A brunette girl called, pointing at B from the doorway._

_B growled. "I did not!" he yelled, picking A up in his arms and putting him on his back. He crawled around on all fours, ignoring the yells and complains of children from inside._

_This made A calm down a little, gripping onto the back of B's shirt. "Beyond." he said lowly, sniffling. "W-We should just go inside. We won't f-find it."_

_B shook his head. He crawled toward the swings, circling them for a little bit. No sign of the necklace. He next crawled over to what looked like a miniature Merry Go Round, staring at it. It was rusted and slightly broken. It creaked and screeched as it turned itself round and round._

"_That's scary..." A whispered into Beyond's ear._

"_Indeed." replied B. He circled it just once, finding something stuck under the edge. He reached his hand out and tugged hard at the object. It flew across the yard and into the leaves, but B knew exactly where it landed. He didn't take his eyes off the spot as he crawled over to it. "It's a bunch of feathers."_

"_My necklace!" A exclaimed, reaching down and grabbing it. It actually was a necklace. He aligned the feathers correctly and neatly and placed it around his neck, under his scarf. "Thank you, thank you!" he squealed, wrapping his arms tightly around B. "You're my bestest friend ever!"_

-----

"...Good times, huh, Ace? I miss those days..." B said.

Ace just meowed.

B sighed, looking over at his door. "What do I do about L? I've done all of the possible things to scar him, physically and mentally, but I have no ideas on what to do next."

Ace meowed again, patting his paw against B's hand.

"Are you nuts!?" yelled B. "Didn't I tell you before I couldn't do that!? He hates me now... He doesn't want to be my friend. Befriending him is like telling a lion not to eat meat! It won't happen!"

The kitten leapt onto B's chest and pat him on the nose rather hard.

B exhaled a slow breath. "I suppose you're right." he grumbled, resting his head back against the pillow. "I am pretty stupid, aren't I?"

Ace mewed.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that." B replied with a roll of his eyes. Apparently the kitten agreed strongly. He slowly sat up and placed Ace on the pillow. "Now you stay here. Right here, okay? No following me around. I don't want anyone seeing you."

Ace was silent.

B walked from his bedroom, peeking into L's room. He was awake, sitting up on the bed. His skin was awfully pale. A meow echoed through the hall. Confused, B looked down to see Ace. "Ace!" he hissed in a whisper. "I told you to stay put!"

Ace gently flicked his tail and snaked into the room, ignoring B's commands. He hopped up onto L's bed, staring at him.

L only stared back with the same expressionless look.

The kitten mewed and nuzzled against L's leg, purring rather loudly.

"Oh?" L hesitantly placed a hand atop of the kitten's head, stroking the fur softly. The purring grew louder. L thought it was very soothing. "Is this your cat?"

"_Kitten._" B corrected, opening the door a little to peek his head inside. He then slowly made his way inside the room.

L nodded. "She's very pretty." he commented.

"_He_." B corrected again, "And _he_ says thank you."

"I'm sorry. He. And you're welcome." replied L. He continued petting Ace, watching the cat closely.

It only mewed and meowed and purred at B, and he replied back. He was speaking to the kitten.

"No, no, no! I'm not doing it, Ace!" B said in a hushed tone, placing his head closer to Ace's. "There's no way he would ever do that. Already told you. This plan of yours is pointless so go back into the room now!"

Ace meowed (_But it seems like L would listen to you. He's already listening now. What would be the difference if you spoke to him like you and I do?_).

B glanced up at L. He was indeed listening. "You win this time." he grumbled, sitting on the bed, folding his arms across his chest.

"You talk to him?" asked L.

B blinked, realizing a conversation was starting. "Yes." he answered. There was a long pause of silence. "I found him in an alley fighting with a pit bull. He got torn up badly. See where the scar is over his eye? It actually got poked out by the mean doggie. I found a marble that would match his eye color perfectly and stuck it in. It's good as new."

L shuttered at the thought, but shrugged it away. "It seems as if you like to care for cats."

"_Kittens._" B corrected once more. "And yes. I like to care for kittens. It's... what I do, besides plotting my murders each day."

"I see." said L. Again there was a very long moment of silence. It was an awkward silence too.

But Ace spoke up, mewing constantly.

"Is he hungry?" L asked, looking up at B.

B narrowed his eyes and glared at Ace. "No, he's just trying to be annoying. It's working very well. Congratulations." he seethed through his teeth, tugging at the only good ear Ace had.

L weakly shifted his body to face B, staring at him for a moment. And B actually stared back, but quickly averted his eyes, holding his head in his hands. A blush crept along his cheeks, but he hid it well. "Are you okay?" asked L, "You look a bit sick."

"I'm fine." B grumbled, uncomfortably shifting in place. He abruptly stood from the bed, walking around in circles, trying to rid of the blush. But why wouldn't it fade? No one ever looked at him for such a long time, but Ace. _Ace..._

-----

**||December 25th|| Wammy's House Nine Years Ago (Inside)**

-----

"_It's snowing!" Ace cried, pressing his tiny hands to the window. Even though he was nine, he was very tiny. Fragile in fact. "B! Come on! Let's go play outside! There's snow!"_

_B blinked and rushed over to the window. It was snowing. It was taller than A. "Are you sure you wanna go out there? I mean... I don't want you getting lost." he replied._

_A smiled blithely. "I won't get lost, silly." he said, wrapping one of his scarves around B's neck, "Now come on, you're wasting time! All of the snow's gonna melt if you don't hurry up."_

_B snickered. "I don't think all of this snow is gonna melt so quick." he answered, following A outside into the snow. It was a lot. And it was much taller than A, about a foot. "Hey... I have a good idea. How about we make an igloo!"_

"_That sounds so cool! Can you really do that?" asked A._

"_Of course, I can do anything." B smirked and started clawing his way through the high snow. He piled it about six or seven feet high, now digging out the snow from inside of the hill of snowflakes. He dug and dug, working as hard and fast as he can. His igloo started to form. With his fingernails he shaped the snow into blocks, making it look like he constructed the dome from ice blocks._

_He soon started to roll snow into a corner and shape it into furniture, like a sofa, a television, a few chairs, even a refrigerator filled with snowy foods. He wondered why he never took Art class._

"_Oh my gosh!" A gasped, staring wide-eyed at the inside of the igloo. "This... This is so cool! It's amazing!!" He ran around in circles inside of the igloo, laughing cheerfully and watching B work._

"_Oh... Hey. I forgot something for you inside. I'll be right back." B said, rushing out of the igloo._

_A blinked. "For me...?"_

_B ran inside and into his room, taking out a box from under his bed. With a gentle smile he took some ribbon and made a bow, placing it on top of the box. He slowly walked outside, holding the box behind his back, and stepped into the igloo. "Okay... Close your eyes." he said._

_A's sapphire eyes closed quickly. A smile spread across his face._

"_Now hold out your hands."_

_A did so. And something was placed in them. "C-can I open them now?" he asked._

_B grinned. "Yup... Merry Christmas."_

_A's eyes shot open. It was a present. For him. He couldn't remember the last time he ever got a present. His eyes welled with tears and he sat on the floor with the box between his legs. "Y-you really d-d-didn't have to..." he sobbed, wiping away his tears._

"_Of course I did! Are you nuts?" B exclaimed, sitting in front of A. "Now open your gift."_

"_But I-I didn't g-g-get y-you anything!" A wailed._

_B sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde, gently stroking his hair. "It's okay. There are many more days where I can get a gift. And this is your day, so open it before I do it for you."_

_A made a slow, hesitant nod, ripping off the paper wrapping and tearing off the lid, saving the bow. He reached inside and took out a black scarf. On one end in blue thread was: **Ace**. And on the other end in red thread was: **Beyond**. "B-B-Beyo-ond!" squeaked A, hugging the scarf close to his chest._

"_You don't like it?" asked B, slowly tilting his head to the side._

_A slowly shook his head and replied, "I-I... I l-love it..." He wrapped both of his arms around B's neck and pressed his cold lips to the raven's, clinging to him, not letting go._

_Startled by the action, B stared at the tiny blonde. But it was no use staring since his eyes were closed. So he copied, also closing his eyes. And he kissed back just as soft as A did, being careful not to overpower the boy. And they both just sat in that igloo for hours in silence after the kiss. Sharing hot cocoa, sitting side by side._

_And A had never taken that scarf off since that very day._

-----

"B... Are you crying?" L asked.

B sniffled a bit, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to prevent the tears from escaping. "No..." he whimpered, a sob escaping from his lips, "No... I'm not... crying... I don't... cry..."

L was taken aback. He never thought that the killer would ever cry in front of him. "But... B."

B let out another sob and ran from L's bedroom into his own room, collapsing to the floor in a heartbeat. "Ace..." he sobbed loudly, hitting his fist on the floor. "Why... did you go!? Why would... you leave me... like this!? I... I... loved you!"

He opened his dresser drawer. On a pillow in the corner of the drawer was a scarf. A black scarf. On one end in blue thread was: **Ace**. And on the other end in red thread was: **Beyond**. He held it against his face, hugging the object tightly, letting the burning tears flow from his eyes. "I'll... find a way to bring you back... I hope you're somewhere free... and happy... You were my favorite... my special friend...

"No one could... match up to you. You... really were the best... Until we meet again at the rainbow bridge..."


End file.
